Shaking Heart
by jungmeyli
Summary: Aku berdiri seperti orang bodoh sambil menggenggam tanganmu. Kenapa aku mau melakukan ini? Kau tidak lain hanyalah imajinasiku, tapi kenapa terlihat begitu nyata? Kau bukan dia, tapi kenapa hati kecilku mengatakan kalau kau dia? Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi. KyuMin, YeWook


SHAKING HEART

Tittle : Shaking Heart

Cast : KyuMin, YeWook

Rated : M

Genre : Romance, Hurt

Warning : Yaoi, NC, DLDR, Typo(s), Abal, Gaje, Pasaran, Rape

Disclaimer : Cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri, tapi fanfic ini seratus persen milik author

Summary : Aku berdiri seperti orang bodoh sambil menggenggam tanganmu. Kenapa aku mau melakukan ini? Kau tidak lain hanyalah imajinasiku, tapi kenapa terlihat begitu nyata? Kau bukan dia, tapi kenapa hati kecilku mengatakan kalau kau dia? Aku akan selalu mencintaimu apapun yang terjadi.

Terinspirasi dari lirik lagunya C-Clown yang Shaking Heart. Yang di cetak tebel itu liriknya ya.

.

.

* * *

**Kamu tak pernah mau memakai cincin yang aku belikan untukmu**

**Kamu tidak pernah mau memakai kalung yang aku belikan untukmu**

.

.

"Sungmin-ah, lihatlah aku memiliki hadiah untukmu." Lagi-lagi kau tak memperhatikanku. Apakah lapangan itu jauh lebih menarik daripada diriku?

".."

"Ayolah Minie, aku sudah susah payah membelikan kalung ini untukmu." Kali ini aku masih mencoba bersabar, aku berharap kalung yang aku berikan tak bernasib sama dengan cincin yang aku berikan dulu.

".."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memakaikannya untukmu." Aku mencoba memakaikan kalung pemberianku padanya, tapi ia malah menolaknya dan membuangnya ke tanah dihadapanku. Kalung pemberianku bernasib sama dengan cincin pemberianku dulu.

Tapi bagaimanapun juga, aku harus tetap bersabar menghadapi Sungmin ku yang sekarang. Aku tak mau kehilangannya lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya. Aku sangat mencintai kekasihku ini, kami sudah menjalin hubungan selama 7 tahun lebih. Aku mengakui bahwa selama tujuh tahun itu aku sering berbuat salah pada Minnie dan selalu membuatnya menangis. Tapi kesalahan terparahku adalah menghilangkan senyum manis nya yang selalu ia persembahkan padaku.

.

.

* * *

FLASH BACK

.

**Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena teleponku berbunyi**

**Secepat aku membuka mataku kamu mengintrogasiku**

.

.

"Hey Kyu, apa yang akan kau lakukan hari ini? Aku tiba-tiba sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku tidak sibuk chaggya."

"Baiklah, aku tunggu di café biasanya sekarang."

.

.

**Damn, aku seharusnya tidur dengan music yang sangat nyaring**

**Aku seharusnya menjawab "yeoboseyo" dengan suara yang berbeda**

**Bertemu denganmu membuatku gelisah**

**Tunggu sebentar, aku akan pergi setelah aku berpakaian**

.

.

"Mianhe Minnie-ah, apa kau sudah lama menungguku?" Aku merasakan firasat buruk saat melihat raut wajah Sungmin. Entah kenapa aku jadi semakin ingin mengikatnya pada diriku agar aku tak kehilangannya.

"Tidak terlalu lama Kyu. Emmm… Kyu, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan."

"Apa Min? Katakan saja!" Aku melihat Sungmin menundukkan wajahnya, tak berani melihatku.

"Maaf Kyu, aku ingin semuanya berakhir sampai disini." Apa ia bilang? Apa aku salah dengar? Tak mungkin kan ia memutuskanku, kami bahkan masih saling mencintai.

FLASH BACK END

* * *

.

.

Hari ini aku akan memberi kejutan pada Sungmin dengan datang ke apartemennya pagi-pagi. Aku berharap ia tak mengacuhkanku lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin. Kini aku sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Sungmin, aku tak sabar melihat wajah kaget nae Minnie.

Ting…tong…

"Tunggu sebentar." Munculah seorang namja yang begitu cantik meski pipinya sudah tak sechubby dulu.

"Kyu hyung?" Lihatlah wajah kagetnya yang membuat kesan manis tersendiri. Hei, apa itu di leher Sungminku? Itu terllihat seperti sebuah kissmark?

"Chaggya, siapa yang bertamu pagi-pagi begini?" suara siapa itu? Aku belum pernah mendengar suara namja itu sebelumnya. Dan siapa yang dipanggil chaggya oleh namja itu?

"Minnie-ah, suara siapa itu?" Belum sempat Sungmin menjawab pertanyaanku, seorang namja tiba-tiba muncul dan memeluk Sungmin ku dari belakang. Apa-apaan ini? Jadi selama ini ia berselingkuh dibelakangku?

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya hyung." Aku melihat Sungmin berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan namja dibelakangnya. Apa-apaan namja itu? Bukankah sudah jelas kalau Minnieku tak suka ia peluk?

Buagh… Akupun memukul namja yang memeluk Minnieku tadi.

"Yesung hyung…. Yack! Kyu hyung, kenapa kau memukulnya?" kenapa kau marah padaku Minnie. Aku telah melindungimu dari namja pervert ini. Setelah aku perhatikan keadaan mereka berdua, aku menyadari sesuatu. Ada yang Sungmin sembunyikan dariku.

"Apa kau habis bercinta dengannya?" Kuberanikan diri bertanya seperti itu pada Sungmin. Ia terlihat kaget dengan pertanyaanku.

"Iya, lalu apa masalahmu hyung? Dia ini kekasihku!"

"Aku kekasihmu Min! Hanya aku yang boleh memilikimu dan juga tubuhmu!" kali ini aku tak bisa bersabar lagi. Aku muak dengan semuanya. Aku pun menyeret tubuh Sungmin agar masuk kedalam mobilku. Sungmin memberontak dan memanggil nama namja itu terus, membuatku semakin kesal.

"Kau akan mendapat hukuman yang berat Lee Sungmin."

"Aku mohon, lepaskan aku hyung!" Tak ada gunanya kau terus memberontak dan berteriak agar aku lepaskan. Aku merasa kau jauh lebih lemah dan kurus sekarang Minnie-ah. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?

.

.

* * *

Aku melihatnya menangis dibawah kuasaku. Tubuhnya bergetar dengan sangat hebat menandakan kalau ia menangis ketakutan? Bukankah kau dulu selalu menikmati setiap sentuhan yang aku berikan padamu Min? Apa karena namja sialan itu?

"Aaaah…aaaargh… appo hyung. Jebal, kumohon berhenti." Kenapa kau berubah? Apa yang terjadi padamu Lee Sungmin?

"Panggil namaku chaggya! Sebut nama ku di setiap desahanmu!" aku semakin mempercepat gerakanku. Ranjang tempat kami bercinta sampai berdecit dengan sangat keras. Aku benar-benar sangat menikmatinya. Aku tak mempedulikan tangisan dan rintihan Sungmin. Yang menjadi tujuan utama ku sekarang adalah menghilangkan jejak namja tadi dari tubuh Sungminku.

"Aaaaaaarh… Yesung hyung, tolong Wookiiiiih…. aaaaaargh…."

.

.

.

TBC or END

Still prolog

* * *

Annyeonghaseyo…

Meyli imnida, salam kenal. Aku termasuk orang baru disini meski udah cukup lama seneng baca ff dari blog-blog temen. Dari dulu aku udah seneng buat fanfic, tapi apa daya nggak pernah berani publish gara-gara takut nggak ada yang seneng. Atas dukungan dari temanku, akhirnya aku memberanikan diri untuk mempost ff buatanku ini. Sebenarnya ff ini sudah berminggu-minggu nginep di laptop tapi nggak berani publish. Terima kasih banyak buat my best friend Jinwonie dawson yang udah support sama bantu aku buat ff padahal masih sibuk kuliah di Qingdao sana.

Oh ya, ini masih berupa teaser ya. Maaf banget kalau ff nya terlalu aneh dan gak jelas. Aku akan terus berusaha buat yang terbaik. Karena saya termasuk baru, jadi mohon maaf kalau masih banyak kesalahan dalam pengetikan. Kalau yang merasa bingung dengan ceritanya atau ada yang pingin ditanyakan, bisa lewat review kok. Aku bakal jawab lewat message atau di chapter berikutnya. Aku harap kalian suka.

Buat semua yang udah baca, jangan lupa tinggalin jejak kalian berupa review ya. Saya menerima segala kritik dan saran atau koreksi.

So review please…

Don't be a silent reader


End file.
